


Happy Anniversary

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happily Married, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Married Couple, No Angst, Stony Bingo, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Starks's Audi R8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony come home from a night out celebrating there anniversary





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Anniversary” [S2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

Tony smiles brightly as he opens the passenger door of his Audi, letting Steve out. Loving the laugh that pulled from Steve.

“You are such a charmer, Mr Stark” Steve calls out in jest.

Tony offers his hand to Steve “Only for you of course, Mr Rogers”. His grin brightens even more when Steve takes his hand.

When Steve is out of the car he does not let go of his hand, instead Tony uses it to urge Steve along faster as they leave the garage.

They make their way to their shared bedroom, wondering hands and soft lips making the journey longer.

When they finally get there they kick off their shoes and leave a trail of clothing as the make their way to the large bed and slip under the covers.

Tony presses himself up against his husband’s side with a pleased sigh, the warmth of Steve’s arms wrapping around him.

He looks up at Steve and whispers “Happy anniversary, love”

“Happy anniversary” Steve returns, kissing him softly.


End file.
